Bonding Trip
by PurpleMidfielder
Summary: Some of the orphans have 'problems' lately so their father decided to send them on a bonding trip, what will happen on this trip, will they bond or will they just fight more. Read and you'll find out. YAOI


My first story alone I hope you guys like it ;)

DISCLAIMER I don't own Inazuma Eleven nor the beautiful characters :'(

* * *

Chapter 1:The first evening

Burn P.O.V  
'Why did Nepper, Heat, Hiroto, Midorikawa, Gazel and I have to gather here' I thought annoyed and bored.  
"Heeii everyone, we have to go on a bonding trip, because we barely do things with all of us." Ulvida said while walking in the room with Saginuma following here, looks like he didn't want to do this either.  
"O come on you can't be serious 'A bonding trip' well this is gonna be boring." Heat said.  
"But why just us, and not the rest of the kids of the Sun Garden?" Hiroto asked.  
"Well because,we need you and Midorikawa for help, and the rest because their were to much incidents lately" Saginuma said to Hiroto.  
'Yeah like this is going to stop me.' I thought. " And how long are we going on this 'trip'."  
"5 Days, but were staying on the same place and in the middle of nowhere" Ulvida said.  
"O come on, so there isn't even a supermarket in the neiberhood or something" Heat said complaining.  
"Nope" Ulvida answered.

* 3 Days later *

Hiroto P.O.V  
"Is everybody ready" I asked. "Luggage, food, tents?"  
"Check, check, check." Midorikawa responded.  
"Well then everybody get in the van and lets go!" Ulvida said.  
With that said, everybody got in the van mumbling how boring this gonna be.  
" O come on guys were gonna to lots of exciting things and it's at a beach so we'll be able to swim the whole day if we want." Ulvida said with the hope some of them were going to be less grumpy.  
"And what are those exciting things?" Burn asked while raising one eyebrow.  
" That you'll see when we are gonna do that." Saginuma said, while he walked in to the van and sat behind the steering wheel.  
"How long is it gonna take to get us there" Gazel asked who taught it was way to hot in there.  
"Just 1 hours." I answered while thinking: 'But it's gonna be a long hour, if they keep complaining.'  
Then the van started moving and we drove away.

Gazel P.O.V  
"YEAAH, finally, we're here!" I said happy to finally have steady ground under my feet.  
"Aaw, were you scared? Poor ice princess." Burn said smirking.  
"Shut up, you Tulip-head." I responded.  
"What did you say!" And Burn ran towards me. So I ran away.  
"STOPT IT !" Ulvida screamed.

We immediately freezed, because she was really angry because we were fighting the hole drive towards here.  
"Thanks, now we have 4 tents so each one of you will share a tent with someone, Gazel with Burn.." Ulvida couldn't finish her sentence  
"O come on I can't share a tent with this pervert." I said.  
"I'm not a pervert, but I do agree, I can't sleep in the same tent as this ice princess." Burn said.  
"Deal with" Ulvida said and then continued "Nepper and Heat, Midorikawa and Hiroto and at last Saginuma and I. Now set up your tent."

Nepper P.O.V  
'No, I can't share a tent with Heat, he'll find out for sure…'  
"Hee Nepper snap out of your thoughts and help me will ya!" Heat said.  
After 3 minutes we already were done, so we put our stuff in the tent.  
"What can we do now Ulvida-sama?" Heat and I asked.  
"Well you can help Burn and Gazel, it seems they are having problems" Ulvida answered.  
"The tent isn't their only problem." Heat whispered to me what sended a shiver trough my whole body.  
" Haha, come on let's just help them" I said shyly.

Ulvida P.O.V  
'Well with Heat and Nepper it's going good.' I looked at Burn and Gazel's tent and rolled my eyes 'geez they can't even put up a tent together.'  
"BURN, come help Gazel out will ya!" the redheaded boy looked at me annoyed but went to his tent and started to help.

When everyone had put up their tent, we went swimming.

Burn P.O.V

"Here I come" I screamed and I dived in.  
"Geez Burn don't be so hyper it's just water." Gazel said.  
I appeared right in front of him: "Be more fun Gazel." And I slid my hand across his leg, but so that nobody saw it.  
His eyes widened and pushed me off of him: "GO AWAY BURN!" He said blushing.  
I smirked and wispered: "See you can't even take a good joke."  
My arm still was by his waist and I dived and pulled him into the water with me.  
'He's kinda sexy, I thought I was just joking but..'  
I led go of Gazel and stared in front of me.  
"Was that really necessary!?" Gazel said while he heavily tried to catch air.  
I didn't answer and he just swim away.

Midorikawa P.O.V

"Come on Midorikawa get in the water !" Hiroto said to me.  
"Be right there" I responded.  
"You sure you can do this?" Ulvida asked.  
"I'm not gonna let my fear for water keep me from swimming with you guys." So I took a deep breath and walked towards Hiroto who already was in the water.  
When I almost was their somene pouched me from behind and I went underwater if it wasn't for Hiroto who caught me. I totally froze and my eyes widenend then everything went black.

"MIDORIKAWA, MIDORIKAWA, ARE YOU OKAY?!" After that I couldn't hear a thing.

Hiroto P.O.V  
'What happened to him in the water?' I sat next to him in our tent waiting for him to gain consciousness.

'Why did he fainted? Maybe.. No that can't.'

"Ulvida can you come over here?!" I asked here. "Coming!" She said  
"Do you know what happened to Midorikawa?" I asked here.  
"Well.. Uhhm.. " She doubted "I actually shouldn't you be telling this, but Midorikawa is afraid of water.."  
" Why did he went in the water then!?" I said in anger.  
"Well I tried to stop him but he wanted to swim with us so badly." Ulvida said ashamed of herself.  
" I'm gonna kill Heat !" I said.  
"NO, WAIT, he didn't know about his fear of water!" She said while grapping my arm.  
I calmed myself down and sat down to Midorikawa again. "Okay thanks Ulvida" And she walked out of the tent.  
I took Midorikawa's hand, then he opened his eyes and said: Hiroto..? What happened ?"  
"You fainted" I told him. "Go back to sleep now and rest"  
Will stay with me." He asked blushing.  
"Always" I said. And he closed his eyes.

Heat P.O.V  
" Damn Heat why did you do that?" Nepper yelled.  
"I didn't know that would happen!" I answered quietly.  
"Come on Nepper he's right if you did that the same would happen." Saginuma said trying to calm the boy down.  
"It's getting late lets cook dinner, Gazel, Burn come here! You have to cook dinner."  
"No, that's not fair Heat should do it!" Gazel said.  
"That's true, Heat you do it Nepper help him." Ulvida said while walking out of the tent.  
"No why me!" Nepper responded.  
"It's a bonding trip you two just had a fight so you two are cooking." Ulvida explained.  
"Okay" They mumbled and walked away.

Nepper P.O.V  
'I know I'm mad at Heat but he looks so cute when he cooks' then I blushed.  
Heat walked towards me and asked: "Are you still mad about the Mido-thing?" He smiled at me and put his hands around my waist so he hugged me from the side.  
"N- No.. And what are you doing." I asked while turning red.  
"Don't say you don't like it" Heat said, and then he started to rub the left side of my waist with his dick.  
"S- Stop it Heat not here!" I said while trying to push him of me but I actually thought he should continue.  
"So you do like it" he smirked and walked away to continue dinner.  
'Was he just playing with me?' I got redder and started to doubt myself.


End file.
